Detective Nana Williams
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Steve viaja junto a Danny a New Jersey, allí conocerá a la familia de su compañero y sobre todo a la abuela: Nana Williams.


**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Hawaii Five-0 no me pertenecen, ellos son de P. Lenkov.

**Capítulo Único:** Detective Nana Williams.

Steve toma un bocadillo de queso que una prima de Danny le ofrece con una sonrisa amigable y un apretoncito en el hombro para animarlo, la comida se pasea frente a él como si se tratase de un carnaval de verano y no duda en que deberá tener un poco más de ejercicio para cuando volviese a Hawaii.

Ahora, en New Jersey, las cosas no parecen tan malas a como las ha recordado de la ciudad. El encanto del que Danny siempre ha hablado tal vez tenga un poco de razón, aunque eso puede ser gracias a su pareja. Cuando Steve había estado en New Jersey en sus primeros años como un marine y un Seal, no había tenido un Danny para ayudarlo a ver lo atractivo.

Las risas de los niños de la familia lo quita de sus pensamientos, dejándose envolverlo en un ambiente del que no ha disfrutado realmente desde que tenía dieciséis años y su madre fingió su muerte.

Desde la distancia, Danny mira en su dirección y sonríe para él. Le es imposible no devolverle el favor.

\- Es adorable ¿Verdad?

Steve nunca admitirá haberse asustado ante la repentina aparición de la abuela -_tú también dime nana, Steve_\- de Danny.

\- Si... -responde Steve a la mujer- Cuando no está despotricando y acusándome de todo lo malo que sucede en su vida.

Nana Williams ríe divertida mientras agita su pequeña mano en su dirección, Steve siente su pecho apretarse ante ese gesto tan típico de Danny. Es probable que él le hubiera copiado el gesto de su padre y éste de la señora frente a él.

\- Estoy segura que es tu culpa si mi Dan dice que lo es -Dice Nana acomodándose en su silla de ruedas- Mi muchacho es un hombre listo, por eso es detective.

Steve asiente.

\- Por favor, no lo alientes.

Nana se reclina muy lentamente en su dirección, un gesto suave pero somnoliento se refleja en sus facciones.

\- ¿Sabes? Yo también fui detective.

Eso llama la atención de Steve.

\- ¿A sí?

La mujer mayor asiente orgullosa.

\- Claro que no era una detective oficial, en esa época no creían que una mujer pudiera estar a la altura de un Sargento Detective -dice Nana con un gruñido- Mucho menos del idiota del Capitán Monroe, el jefe de mi esposo.

Steve ríe bajito ante el volátil encanto de Nana. Al parecer, el humor pasivo-agresivo es un factor genético, se anima al pensar lo que les espera a Grace y Charlie.

Danny se acerca a ellos con una cerveza en la mano, besa a su abuela en la mejilla con ternura y alza una ceja inquisitiva en dirección a Steve.

-¿Estás molestando a mi pobre abuelita, Animal?

Steve alza las manos fingiendo inocencia.

\- ¡Ey! Solo escucho su aventura de ser una detective clandestina en sus años dorados -responde el moreno.

Danny sonríe, feliz y encantado. Steve siente su corazón acelerarse y el calor recorrer su pecho.

\- Adoro esa historia... -susurra Danny para el Seal- Cuéntale tu caso, el de Kevin Scott -agrega, mirando a su abuela.

Nana asiente mientras ríe, luego se apaga un poco antes de dirigirse mira al marine.

\- Kevin Scott fue un niño pobre del barrio en el que viví al casarme con mi marido, era un buen chico a pesar de su rápida lengua malhumorada... -dice ella mientras su mente se pierde- Una noche el NPD encontró su cuerpo en un callejón, el oficial Carlson presentó un documento en el que se dictaba que Kevin había muerto por una sobredosis.

Steve se muestra realmente interesado ante la historia de Nana.

\- ¿Y fue así? -pregunta Steve mientras Danny se sienta sobre el respaldo del sillón. El marine rodea la cintura ajena con su brazo.

Nana asiente.

\- Kevin murió por sobredosis, si, pero lo que Carlson no ofreció en el informe fue que el chico había sido asesinado.

Steve hace un mojin con los labios.

\- ¿Y cómo supiste eso? -pregunta, aunque una pequeña idea se forma en su mente.

\- Puede que le hubiera pedido a mi esposo robar los informes del caso de Kevin Scott para leerlos por mi misma -responde Nana sin ningún remordimiento.

\- Eras una mala influencia para tu esposo... -comenta Steve.

A su lado, Danny golpea su hombro con fuerza.

\- Eres el menos indicado para hablar de malas influencias, Steven -gruñe Danny.

Steve lo ignora.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que Kevin Scott no había muerto por mérito propio?

\- Porque a diferencia de los inadaptados del NPD, yo conocía a Kevin y no era un drogadicto -dice Nana, una sonrisa astuta formándose en sus labios- Además, él cuerpo de Kevin fue hallado sujetando una jeringa con su mano derecha... -agrega colocando una pausa dramática- Kevin era surdo.

\- Hubiera sido difícil para Kevin inyectarse con su mano opuesta -dice Steve con el ceño fruncido.

\- El brazo de Kevin demostró una herida perfecta, un solo pinchazo.

Steve se reclina hacia adelante, atrayendo más a Danny sobre él con su acción.

\- ¿Entonces? -pregunta- ¿Qué sucedió?

La expresión de Nana se vuelve melancólica.

\- Kevin vio lo que no debía.

\- Momento y lugar equivocado -completa Danny.

\- ¿Resolvió el caso? -pregunta Steve a lo que Nana asiente orgullosa- ¿Y le dieron el reconocimiento?

Nana les da un bufido.

\- No hacia mi trabajo por reconocimiento, niño. Me contentaba con que mi esposo hiciera de tapadera, ambos hacíamos el trabajo pero él se llevaba el crédito.

\- Eso es increíble -reconoce Steve.

\- Lo fue, cariño. Sobretodo cuando le di un puñetazo al Capitán Monroe en el rostro, ese tipo era un idiota.

Steve ríe encantado. _Oh si_, está seguro que es de familia.

Bridget se une al pequeño grupo en la sala con una foto en la mano.

\- Mira... -dice la hermana de Danny para él- Ella fue la detective oculta de las calles de New Jersey.

En la imagen se muestra a una pareja en el día de su boda, la imagen se muestra a color y Steve sabe que uno de sus nietos retocó la fotografía en alguna computadora.

Una joven Lucy "Nana" Williams sonríe para la cámara frente a ella, su largo cabello rubio cae en cascada sobre su hombro, sus ojos azules brillan junto a una sonrisa mientras sostiene con fuerza a un hombre a su lado. Se veía pequeña junto a su esposo, pero ante el hecho de saber que ella había resultó crímenes en su ciudad, Steve no puede más que maravillarse ante su fortaleza.

\- Aún eres hermosa -dice Steve mirándola.

Nana golpea su brazo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí? Prometo regañarte menos que Dan.

\- ¡Abuela! -se queja Danny- Malvados, todos ustedes son unos malvados. Me voy.

Danny toma su cerveza con fuerza mientras se marcha, Bridget lo sigue con pequeñas burlas.

\- Es una oferta tentadora, Nana, pero no puedo dejarlo. Tiene su encanto cuando te acostumbras a él.

Nana ríe ante el comentario, dejando que una vez más los murmullos de la casa los envolviera.

Sin duda, la familia Williams está llena de sorpresas.


End file.
